Separations
by Apartion
Summary: The internal disarray within the Sith, Xaxior, is a dark forest that he has lost himself in. Can he find his way out? ((Rated M for extreme violence, foul language, and possibly sexual content later on.))
1. Prologue Part 1: The Past

Born into a very rich, upper-class family, Xaxior was named after his great grandfather, who had been both a well-known Sith and politician. The youngest of four children, Xaxior also proved to be the most... difficult. Diagnosed with numerous mental health disorders as a small child, he grew up sheltered and hidden away from public, as his parents were concerned with how Xaxior's problems would effect their family's image.

Thus, he was tended to mostly by servants in his family's lavish estate. However, fate seemed to have different plans for him. On his fifteenth birthday, he was treated to a day out of the house with his parents, at a local zoo. His issues manifested themselves profoundly there, however, when he was allowed to make contact with one of the rarer animals at a petting area. The animal clawed him across the face, to which he responded by brutally snapping it's neck and wildly flailing at it's corpse until he was successfully pulled away. This would have been the end for Xaxior's public life, had it not been for his own force sensitivity also manifesting when he accidentally force pushed away one of the guards at the zoo who was attempting to restrain him.

A nearby Sith lord felt the disturbance put into place by Xaxior's first usage of the force, and proceeded to escort Xaxior and his parents back to their home, where he was invited in and told of Xaxior's mental health history.

To his parents, Xaxior was a disappointment and was bad for their family image, but to the Sith lord he had extreme potential to be a Sith warrior. Happily, the wealthy couple parted with their son as he was taken away to train as a Sith.

The Sith lord's name was Darth Melchius, who proceeded to train him, and in time came to care for Xaxior as a son of sorts. Feeling truly happy for the first time, Xaxior was now free of the bondage he had felt trapped within his former home, and had someone who genuinely cared for him.

Xaxior's training, however, was not as kind to him as his master was. It seemed to have the exact opposite effect that, say, proper medical help would have had. Taught to focus on his rapidly shifting emotions, he was also urged to embrace his mental instability. Indeed, at heart Xaxior was essentially good, and he was torn between two very different natures, a "good" heart and a "bad" mind.

Over the years, his mental health only degraded further, with violent outbursts causing him to kill more and more often, depressive bouts causing him to hurt himself, and a voice in his head becoming louder and louder with each passing day.

At twenty-four, he became a Lord himself. Falsely believing him to be able to take care of himself, Melchius arranged for Xaxior's parents to purchase him an apartment in Dromund Kaas, which he introduced Xaxior to, along with news that Melchius was to leave for some time on business in Hutt Space.

Left alone once more, he knew not what to do but wait...


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Present

...and wait he did.

For five years.

Five years, two months and fifteen days, exactly, since Melchius had left for Hutt Space. He'd stayed in contact with Xaxior, though in that five years he could not return to his apprentice's side.

Why? Because it had been five years, one month and four days since Zakuul had appeared to choke the galaxy into submission.

Xaxior knew it had been this long. He had counted. It was strange, many thought, that Xaxior was so unstable that he could not control his actions, yet he could keep count in his mind of how many years, months, weeks, days, even hours and minutes it had been since something happened that he remembered.

And there was much for Xaxior to remember ever since that day, five years, one month and four days ago. When the Eternal Empire attacked, Xaxior was ordered off of Dromund Kaas and onto Manaan, where he was assigned to help defend an arms factory allied with the Sith Empire.

It was there he was introduced to Darth Irritius, the owner of the company that oversaw the factory. Irritius was an acquaintance of Melchius', and knew much about Xaxior - Perhaps a bit too much, it seemed to be, as instead of attempting to control Xaxior's instability, Irritius encouraged it.

Xaxior's time on Manaan was severely damaging to him, and incredibly empowering to the madness dwelling within his mind, which, at the end of the battle, essentially became it's own person.

The battles afterwards only proved to further separate Xaxior and his "other self" from each other, both having their distinct tendencies, chosen words, and tones of voice.

Eventually, he accepted that this person was inside of him, someone that embodied all of who Xaxior knew he should not be. When he was ordered away, Xaxior would simply allow his other self to take over - it was a better option for his remaining sanity, he believed, as this version of himself was mentally equipped to not only accept the task of murder and warfare, but to enjoy it. Attempting to do this himself would destroy what was left of him - his true self.

His state of mind could soon be determined based on what he was wearing. When his other self was in control, he wore a mask. When he was in control, he showed his face.

Now, here he was, years later, sitting on his couch, mask off, watching a show on a wall-mounted monitor. There was little to do, with Zakuul in charge of the galaxy. Little to do, that is, until the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 1: Stranger in the Rain

His eyes shifted quickly towards the door.

 _ **("They've come for you!")**_

 _"No, no they haven't!"_ Xaxior yelled back at himself. He jumped up and walked to the door, and pushed the intercom button on the side.

 _"Excuse me... is this Lord Xaxior's apartment?"_

He enjoyed this voice. It was that of a woman's. It sounded light-hearted, calm, and possibly slightly happy.

 _ **("I told you, you fool, they've come for you!")**_

 _"Yes, this is him speaking."_ Xaxior replied, attempting to ignore the voice in his head as he looked at the window to the side. _"Oh dear, it's raining! Punch in 8-4-4-2-6-1."_ He quickly added.

He waited in silence for what he counted as approximately 19.25 seconds before the door to the elevator opened. Inside the elevator was, indeed, a woman.

She seemed to be a Zabrak, to the best of his knowledge, as she had the horns and tattoos that were characteristic of a Zabrak. Her facial tattoo went from each side of her neck upwards, crossing over her eyes. Two separate lines connected to the outer side of each eye, trailing towards the back of her head. Her skin was light tan, and her hair was long and black. She had pretty eyes, he thought, as they were a bright emerald green, which was his favorite color.

 _"Thank you. It was very cold out there. May I come in?"_ She asked.

 _ **("Kill her! Kill her now!")**_

 _"No! I-I mean, yes, come in!"_ He said quickly, correcting his initial statement. He stepped aside as she looked at him, slowly walking in from the elevator. It's door shut, and he began walking towards the door to the hall.

 _"Come with me, you can sit down on the couch and I'll get you... do you like tea?"_ He asked, motioning for her to follow as the hall door opened.

She followed him, walking into the hall and then through another door straight ahead into what seemed to be the living room. _"Yes, I like tea. Thank you."_ She replied, sitting down.

Xaxior nodded and walked back into the hall, taking a left to enter another door which led to the kitchen. He opened his refridgerator and pulled out the pot of tea he had made three hours, ten minutes, and sixteen seconds earlier if his count was correct.

He pulled out a cup and poured the tea into it, putting it into his microwave for exactly 23 seconds, as was enough for a cup of this size with this amount of tea in it to be warm enough to drink without scalding. He knew, he had cups this size with this amount many times in the past, and he'd perfected the time needed.

Walking back into the living room with the cup, he offered it to her. _"Tarisian Rose-leaf tea - it's my favorite."_ He said, smiling.

She returned the smile, taking the cup in both hands. _"Thank you."_ She replied, taking a sip.

 _"Might I ask what brings you to me, miss..."_

 _ **("Her name matters not! Take your saber and decapitate her!")**_

His face scrunched up a bit as he attempted to block out the voice. She replied,

 _"Zennaraya. You can call me Zenna if you want though. I'm here because I've been assigned to be your apprentice."_

He raised an eyebrow as the voice ceased. _"Apprentice? I haven't put in papers for an apprentice, I'm quite sure of it. And that's a lovely name, by the way."_

 _"You were supposed to have gotten mail about it from what they said. And thank you."_

He walked over to a desk and pulled out a holopad, going through it quickly with very fast clicks on buttons across the screen.

 _"Oh dear, how could I have missed this? This was... two weeks ago. But... how long two weeks ago? It only says two weeks... Two weeks ago I was only asleep for eight hours, thirty-one minutes and fifty-seven seconds! Maybe it came during that time and that's why I didn't notice it..."_

Her eyes widened slightly as he recalled what he was doing two weeks ago and for exactly how long. _"You remember EXACTLY how long you were asleep for? Two weeks ago, too? That's incredible."_

 _"Is it, now? That's strange, I thought everyone kept track of what they did and when."_ He replied as he put down the holopad and walked over to the couch. He looked back at the monitor for a moment, and quickly turned to it, picking up a small spray bottle filled with water and a hand towel on the table in front of the couch. He sprayed a part of the monitor and wiped it off with the towel. _"Smudges, I simply cannot stand smudges."_

 _"Well, yes, people keep track of what they do, but not with that kind of precision."_ She explained.

He finished wiping off the monitor and put the hand towel in a small bin, putting the spray bottle on the table once more. _"Well, it just comes natural to me. So it seems they sent you here regardless of any reply I could have sent because I didn't send said potential reply in time for them to dismiss the act of sending an apprentice at all to me. This is unexpected, very unexpected, indeed."_

 _"So... what are you going to do?"_

Putting his hand to his chin, Xaxior looks upwards for a moment. _"Well, things have been rather dull for the past... roughly four years. I suppose this could be beneficial. Welcome, apprentice!"_

Zenna smiled. _"Thank you, Master. I don't suppose there's a place for me to sleep, since you didn't know I'd be coming?"_

Xaxior blinked. _"What? Of course there's a place for you to sleep. There are eight rooms, three of which are set up as bedrooms, two of which aren't already occupied. They've got beds, tables, and other assorted furniture and objects in them, dusted three times each day. You can sleep in one of those."_

 _"You keep two extra bedrooms set up all nice and cleaned?"_ Zenna asked.

 _"Well, yes. I never know when I'm going to have company - like this!"_ He said, smiling.

Zennaraya stood up. _"Could you show me to one of the bedrooms? I'm pretty tired after running here in the rain."_

Xaxior nodded. _"Of course!"_

He motioned for her to follow, and led her into the hall where they took a right, and then a left up one of the stairways. They entered the main room on the second floor once they reached in, going in a door to the right of the entrance they came through, into a room with three doors.

 _"It'll be the one on the left."_ Xaxior explained as he walked towards the mentioned door, opening it and showing her into the room.

 _"This is a really nice room! It's very clean and organized."_ She said, looking at Xaxior.

 _"I do my best to keep this apartment as such, to the utmost of my ability. I take what you said as a compliment towards said ability to do so."_ Xaxior said.

 _"You definitely succeed, and you're welcome._ _Do you mind if I get some sleep?"_

 _"No, not at all. Just to let you know, though, I don't go to sleep for another two hours, eight minutes and twenty-one seconds. I won't get up for another, roughly, four to nine hours."_

Zenna chuckled. _"That's okay, I'll try to be up early, too."_

Xaxior nodded. _"Have a good night, then."_ He said, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zenna seemed very nice, he thought. Very polite, which was a quality he valued highly in people.

 _ **("You must go back in there after she falls asleep, and you must carve out her heart!")**_

Xaxior waited until he reached the downstairs level before he replied. _"No! She's my apprentice, I'll do no such thing!"_

 _ **("You fool! You blind, idiotic fool! Kill her!")**_

He shook his head. He didn't want to go to sleep yet, but this was an unexpected occurance that triggered an unwanted reaction within him, and he knew sleep would be the best way to counteract it. He returned upstairs, going into his room and laying down in his bed.

As he closed his eyes, he wondered for a moment what the next day would be like, before quickly forcing himself to fall asleep by using the Force.


	4. Chapter 2: The Daily Routine

Xaxior sat up quickly, waking himself in a panic. He had dreamt another of those terrible, horrible dreams - the ones where he sees his other self in control.

He looked at the time, and sighed in semi-relief. He had only slept for five hours, three minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

Pulling himself out of bed, he got dressed into the clothes had laid out for today, a simple pair of black pants with a red tank top. He slid on his house slippers and walked down quietly to the first floor, hoping not to wake his possibly still-sleeping new apprentice.

But alas, it was a needless effort, as he entered the kitchen to find his apprentice making a new pot of tea.

 _"Zennaraya? You're up already?"_ He asked, yawning.

She nodded, smiling at him. _"I thought I'd wake up early and help out by starting a new pot of your tea."_

He smiled back. _"How splendid! Thank you very much. You do seem to know how to leave a first impression!"_

Zenna's smile dulled a bit. _"This time, maybe."_

Raising an eyebrow as he checked the refridgerator for any food or drinks more than a week old, he looked towards her after his inspection was through. _"What do you mean, 'this time'? You only get one first impression, unless you happen to have a time-traveling mechanism, which to the best of my knowledge isn't in existance yet and is quite possibly impossible to -"_

 _"No, Master, I - I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just... you're not the first person I was assigned to."_ She explained, sighing as she poured her new teacher a cup of the fresh tea. She offered it to him.

Accepting the tea after standing up straight, he walked around to inspect the cabinets _. "Oh, I see. What happened with the other, or in the case of more than one, others, plural?"_

Pouring herself a cup of tea, she took a sip quickly _. "Well, I was never actually chosen willingly by her, but I was assigned to one woman who sent me back to Korriban when she found out I didn't remember Juyo."_

Xaxior nodded slowly. _"Well, to be fair to you, Juyo is a very unpredictable and all-around difficult form to even begin to learn. It's not your fault that, as an acolyte, you don't know it all that well or even at all, to be honest."_

 _"Do you know Juyo, Master?"_

Once more, he nodded, taking a sip of his tea. _"Oh yes,"_ he said after finishing his sip, _"it's one of my stronger forms."_

Zenna furrowed her brow _. "You don't seem like the kind of person that really enjoys fighting."_

Shaking his head, Xaxior put his cup down. _"Oh no, I don't like fighting, my..."_ He trailed off, realizing where his statement would take him in the conversation.

 _"Your...?"_

 _"Nothing, it's nothing. Let me take you through the daily routine, if you don't mind?"_ He said, walking towards the door.

She nodded slowly and began to follow him. _"Uh... okay."_

 _"After I get up, I give myself thirty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds to have my morning tea before I go upstairs to the main room and perform an exercise routine, one of eighty-nine programmed into the holographic projectors installed into the walls, floor, and ceiling."_ He explained as they went upstairs.

 _"Eighty-nine? Well, you definitely don't repeat them a lot I'm guessing."_

Xaxior chuckled _. "No, not unless I want to."_ He noted as they entered the main room on the second floor. _"Let's have you try one, hm? It'll be a simple one - and don't worry, I won't send you back to Korriban if you don't succeed."_

Zenna nodded. _"That sounds alright."_

 _"Good!"_ He exclaimed as he tapped on a touch pad on the wall. _"This routine involves simple jumps over lines on the floor that go from one wall to the opposite. The lines go from wall to wall over the course of ten seconds - which, mind you, for a room this size, is a decent speed."_

 _"Jumping over lines, got it. How will I know if I made the jump right?"_

Pointing at speakers on the upper walls and lights on the ceiling, he looked towards Zenna. _"The speakers will emit a dull buzzing sound and the lights will flash red if you don't make the jump. If you do make the jump, no sound or light will occur."_

She nodded as he explained. _"How many do I have to go through?"_

 _"It's a series of twenty-one lines. If you don't make one third of the jumps - that is, seven - the routine will end. I do believe, though, that if you had the stamina to run across Dromund Kaas in the dark and during a rain storm, you should be able to do this with ease."_

 _"That sounds decent enough. Where do I start off in?"_

 _"The center of the room."_

Bowing, she made her way to the center of the room. Xaxior nodded towards her and tapped on the touch pad one more time, getting behind a door as to not interfere with the routine. The lights in the room flashed white once, and the routine counted down over the speakers. At the reach of the number one, a line of holographic cubes emerged from the floor, hovering over it slightly.

They made their way to the opposite end of the room, and upon reaching Zenna, were promptly leapt over with ease. Xaxior smiled as the first jump succeeded, and he watched for another approximately three and one-third minutes as his new apprentice made each jump with simple success.

The routine ended, and Xaxior walked back into the room. _"Simply splendid, apprentice! You have jumping down very well, I must say."_

Zenna smiled at Xaxior. _"Thank you, Master. I try to keep myself fit."_

 _"You do seem to succeed! Now, come with me to the bedrooms."_ He said as he walked towards said bedrooms. They entered into the next room, and Xaxior pointed towards each of the three bedroom doors, from left to right. _"I check each bedroom for dust three times each day, starting with the left-most bedroom which you sleep in now, going to the right."_

 _"Three dustings a day?"_ Zenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Oh no, goodness me, no. It's simply checking the bedroom for dust. You don't actually have to dust them unless you either, A - Want to, or B - See dust."_

She chuckled and sighed. _"Okay, that makes sense then."_

 _"I'll be a bit lazy for both of us today and say since it's your first day here and you're just learning the daily routine, we can skip the routine for today and focus on teaching you it."_

 _"Are you sure, Master?"_ She asked.

He nodded in reply. _"Oh yes, quite. I do take days off from this every now and then, and today is a fine day to do so. Now, every day I make two pots of tea, one in the morning and one at night. I check the refridgerator each morning for food and drinks that've been in it for more than a week - they're all in short boxes, with the date they were put in written on said boxes so it's easier to keep track of. If something's been in the refridgerator for a week or more, unless it's water, it gets thrown out."_

 _"Two pots of tea a day, stuff in the fridge gets thrown out after a week unless it's water, got it."_ She replied, nodding.

He smiled in return. _"Exactly. I check the cabinets for dust each morning, and the rule with the bedrooms applies there as well, it doesn't need to be dusted unless dust is obviously there."_

 _"Fair enough."_

 _"As for the bathroom... well, I have a utility droid that I activate twice a day to clean the bathroom for me. I... don't like cleaning the bathroom myself, and I won't have you do it in the droid's place. Simply walk into the bathroom once in the morning and once at night, activate the switch marked with yellow on the wall, and the droid will deploy and clean over the course of sixteen minutes and thirty-two seconds."_

 _"Well that's a relief. Not that I think you keep a dirty bathroom, but I don't think anyone likes cleaning bathrooms."_

Xaxior chuckled. _"No, I don't think anyone does. Well, I'm certain that certain people do, but those people have very strange sexual preferences usually, from what I've read."_

Zenna burst out laughing at Xaxior's reply.

 _"Is that really so funny?"_

 _"It's just - I mean, I know some people are into that kind of thing, but I never thought I'd hear a teacher or master mention it."_ She explained.

 _"Well, let's be fair, I never thought I'd_ _BE_ _a teacher or master."_

The two laughed, and returned to the first floor.

 _"Now, the last two parts of the daily routine. During your second dust check of the bedrooms, make the beds and ensure clothes are laid out on the tables beside the beds for the next morning."_

 _"Basic room cleaning stuff, got it."_

He nodded in reply. _"And after that, immediately go to the garage here in the back and ensure that the speeders aren't leaking fuel. Turn them on once after you're certain there aren't any leaks, to make sure they still work, and then turn them off. After that, the only thing left to do is the final dust check at night, along with deploying the bathroom droid and making a pot of tea."_

Zenna slowly nodded. _"That's a pretty simple daily routine. I think I can do that."_

"Good, good!" Xaxior said in return. _"Now, I must perform my exercise routine myself. Come upstairs and watch one of the more intricate ones."_

And upstairs they went. The first day of Zenna's apprenticeship went very smoothly, and the day went by voicelessly for Xaxior, a welcome change for once. Perhaps now that he had something to do and keep his mind on, the voice in his head would leave him alone moreso.

Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 3: A Trip to Nar Shaddaa

**TRIGGER WARNING**

This chapter contains extreme violence in great detail. If you have triggers regarding violence, I highly advise that you skip this chapter, or at the very least, stop reading at the second bolded line.

* * *

 _"Zenna."_ Xaxior called out, standing at her door. It was before sunrise, but they had sudden business to tend to.

After a minute, Zenna opened her door, clad in a tank top and shorts, with bedraggled hair. She yawned, and then replied. _"Yes, Master?"_

Xaxior simply stared for a moment at Zenna. She was very pretty, he now noticed - something about her current unkempt physical state caused him to notice her natural beauty.

 _ **("She is weakened from sleep now, drive your saber through her skull!")**_

He shook his head quickly, snapping out of the stare and fending off the voice.

 _"We must head to Nar Shaddaa. I've received contact from my Master, he wishes to meet and go over an issue."_ He explained

Zenna blinked. _"Nar Shaddaa? Um... okay. Let me get dressed."_

Xaxior nodded, and closed the door behind him. His thoughts were fixated on Zenna, and he realized the problem in his sudden interest in her physical form: He was her master. That would be terribly inappropriate, he thought, and he did his best to shake off the thoughts going through his mind.

Within five minutes and seventeen seconds, Zenna emerged from the room. _"I'm ready, Master."_ She stated.

 _"Good, good. Let's head to the garage and take one of my speeders to the hangar tower nearby where my personal ship is parked."'_

It took them one minute and eight seconds to reach the garage. _"Pick out a speeder,"_ Xaxior stated, _"any one you like."_

Zenna smiled. _"I like this wide green one."_

 _"That's my favorite color, you know. A good choice!"_ Xaxior exclaimed.

As they got into the speeder, Zenna chuckled. _"Green's my favorite color, too."_

Xaxior smiled back at her. With the push of a button, the force field at the other end of the garage disengaged, and they took off into the city in the speeder, with the force field going back up a few seconds afterwards.

It took them four minutes and twenty-nine seconds to reach the hangar tower, where they parked and took an elevator up to Xaxior's XS Freighter, which had a custom orange and red paint job.

 _"Nice ship, Master."_

Nodding, Xaxior led her onto the ship. _"Thank you, it's always been reliable."_

He took his place in the pilot's seat and pressed several buttons and flipped three switches. Zenna sat down in a seat to the right of Xaxior's. The ship started, and made it's way out of the hangar.

Soon, they were in the vast, endless expanse that was space.

 _"We keep finding new planets every day,"_ Zenna said, _"but it's crazy to know that there are quintillions more out there, ten times more than we'll ever see found in our lives."_

Xaxior nodded while keeping his vision set forward. _"Space calms me. Flying gives me a sense of control, and it's uplifting to know I'm a fairly decent pilot."_

Zenna nodded back in reply. _"And it's neat to be able to say you own your own starship."_ She added, chuckling.

Smiling, Xaxior flipped a switch to start the hyperdrive. Within what he counted as three minutes and eleven seconds, they jumped out of hyperspace within reach of Nar Shaddaa.

They made their landing on a platform reached after navigating through the upper reaches of the smuggler's moon, where they were greeted by a Rattataki as they exited the ship.

 _"Master!"_ Xaxior called out.

 _"Xaxior, it's good to see you."_ The rattataki said, smiling.

 _"Zenna, this is my master, Darth Melchius. Master, this is my new apprentice, Zennaraya."_ He said, motioning to each as he introduced them.

Zenna bowed. _"It's an honor to meet you, my Lord."_

Melchius nodded in return _. "And you. You finally have your own apprentice now... it's about time!"_

Grinning, Xaxior patted Zenna on the back for a moment. _"Now, Master, what is it you called me here for?"_

Melchius motioned for the two to follow, and they all walked into a large hallway. _"A Sith by the name of Lord Murkhus has installed himself and his group of mercenaries into the district I've been staying in with my own forces. He's pushed us out, and I am unable to take him and his apprentices on by myself."_

 _"I see. I'll help as best I can, Master."_

Zenna spoke up as well. _"I'll help too. I don't want to stand around doing nothing."_

Melchius nodded. _"A good idea. We'll be entering the district in just a moment - Expect heavy resistance. I'll take your apprentice with me and go through an alleyway, and you can clear the mercenaries leading to the cantina that Murkhus and his apprentices are staying in. We'll meet you there after taking out the security droids."_

 _"Right. I'll meet you there, then, Master."_ He stated as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. Melchius and Zenna exited the hallway through an alley to their left, and Xaxior walked straight towards a wall of blaster rifle-armed men and women in armor. He breathed out sharply, and pressed a button on his neck brace with his free hand. A metal mask would emerge from the brace and cover his entire head, and he would close his eyes inside the mask.

 _ **("Yes, yes, let me free!")**_

 _"Hold it right there, you're not going any further."_ Stated a large armored man, pointing his rifle at Xaxior.

With nothing but a wild shriek, Xaxior leapt at the man, swinging his lightsaber diagonally at the man's neck. Taken by surprise, the man loses both his right arm and shoulder, as well as his head, as his body fell to the ground.

Dark red blood pooled under Xaxior's feet as the other mercenaries opened fire. He quickly deflected their blasts, leaping at a woman to his left in a spin. He cut the woman in half from her waist upwards, and kicked her bottom half at a man across the way. The legs and hips remaining of the woman slam into the man, knocking him down as Xaxior walks slowly towards him.

A sniper fired at Xaxior from a rooftop facing his position, which he quickly slashed downward at. The blast deflected, and went straight through the sniper's head, leaving a cauterized bullet hole as the man fell forward, off of the building.

The man who was knocked down yells for help, and two women rush in from a building behind him, firing their blasters at Xaxior, which he used force speed to dodge.

Xaxior force pushed a woman against the wall of the building with such force that a loud snapping sound is heard as the woman falls limp to the floor. The other woman blasts Xaxior in the shoulder as the man nearby gets up.

Hit in the shoulder, Xaxior lets out another feral shriek, swinging his lightsaber around and slicing off the woman's head as blood spurted out from her neck.

The man went wide eyed and attempted to run, which Xaxior responded to by throwing his lightsaber towards the man. It reached him, slicing him vertically in half from the waist up. The man fell on his knees as his two upper halves went limp and flopped to the side.

Running towards the cantina, Melchius and Zenna follow behind him after emerging from the alleyway. Xaxior quickly force blasted the door of the cantina off. As it flew backwards into the cantina, it slammed into one of the three apprentices standing inside. They were greeted with a yell.

 _"Make your peace, worms!"_ Xaxior screamed as he leapt at the apprentice on the right. The woman ignited her lightsaber quickly and blocked his downward leaping attack, though she was pushed back from the force.

Melchius ignited his lightsaber, and Zenna her's. Zenna took the apprentice on the left, and Melchius engaged the apprentice in the middle who had just jumped up after pushing the door off of himself.

A series of figure eight slashes from Xaxior were met with precise blocks each time, each of which served only to anger him more. He finally swung upwards with such force that a cracking could be heard as the apprentice screamed in pain. She fell to her knees, arms held up with broken wrists.

With no hesitation, Xaxior stabbed his saber through her mouth, causing her to go wide eyed as blood spilled from her mouth and exit wound in the back of her head, quickly drying from the heat of the lightsaber. Xaxior removed his blade, and pushed the woman to the ground, where she bled out within seconds.

Melchius pushed back his opponent and leapt at him, while Zenna ended up backed into a corner. Xaxior swung his head around and noticed his apprentice cornered, and his true self yelled at his other self in their mind.

 _ **("Please, save her!")**_

 _"If only for the joy of spilt blood!"_ Xaxior screamed as he rushed the man, slicing wildly at the surprised victim. What was left was a pile of sliced body parts and flesh, as Xaxior turned towards Melchius, who had successfully driven his saber through his foe's heart and thus finished him off.

Xaxior sped past Melchius and kicked down the door into an office where Murkhus was. The Sith stood up and shouted. _"Are you the one that's caused this ruckus?! I'll make your suffering legendary!"_

With a leap and a battle scream, Xaxior swung downwards at Murkhus, which the Sith Lord blocked quickly. They took turns slashing and blocking, and after a minute of continuous dueling, Murkhus kicked Xaxior against a wall.

In retaliation, Xaxior force pushed Murkhus against a wall, which caused Murkhus to lose his lightsaber in the process. Xaxior threw his lightsaber to the side and leapt on Murkhus as Melchius and Zenna ran into the room.

Xaxior began beating Murkhus across the head, standing up after a moment and picking Murkhus up by his neck, then slamming his neck and head into the wall repeatedly. Blood splattered across the room as Murkhus' skull cracked and soon caved in, though Xaxior continued the brutal assault on the Sith's now-lifeless corpse.

 _"Xaxior!"_ Melchius shouted. _"Stop!"_

But Melchius' words fell on deaf ears. Xaxior finally slammed Murkhus' head against the wall with such force that it completely shattered, leaving blood dripping from the wall as a pool of crimson flowed under Xaxior's boots.

Zenna stood, shocked at her master's sudden shift from happy to bloodthirsty.

 _"Xaxior... you have to snap out of it."_ Melchius said, slowly approaching his apprentice.

Xaxior shook his head and did indeed snap out of it, deactivating his helmet and staring down in horror at the murder he had just committed in excess.

 _"It's time to go home, Xaxior."_ Melchius continued.

They left the cantina, with Xaxior as shocked as Zenna at the massacre he was now leaving behind. Melchius saw them off and informed them that he would visit them the following day.

It took less than an hour to return home, and once they entered Xaxior's apartment, he trembled at the thought of his deeds that day.

Zenna put her hand on her master's shoulder as she came up around him. "Master... are you okay?"

 _"I-I... I'll be alright. I need to wash up and sleep, and tomorrow..._

 _ **...Tomorrow I have some explaining to do."**_


End file.
